Sindara
Sindara is the Hight-Priestess of Eleniel, and the leader of the Starlords. A powerful Sharya, she is also a disciple of Lexus the Lightbringer. She was created from the corpse of Bethin, a Laradoran priestess killed whilst trying to aid the Quest for the Sword. She was reincarnated by Eleniel, along with Kalina, to serve as his protector, and became a hero in her own right. 'Summary' *NAME: Sindara *OTHER NAMES: Sinda, One of the Sharyar, Disciple of Lexus, High Priestess of Eleniel, Bethin *HOME:High Temple of Eleniel in Angost, Ardadain *'BORN:' 26th March, 1472 *AGE (as Sharya): 4 *LEVEL: 26 *RACE: Sharya, originally Laradoran *PROFESSION: Astrologer/ Cleric 'Background' Sindara, like Kalina, was created at the same time as Lexus, and serves as one of his Sharya. She was created from the corpse of Bethin, a Laradoran princess. Like Kalina she was present throughout Lexus’s early adventures, though she survived the attack which killed Kalina. Sindara helped Lexus to save the High Temple of the Starlords from the demons who had occupied it. Unfortunately the original High Priestess was killed in the assault, and so Sindara took over the role. A powerful being indeed, most of the Starlords think of her as an angelic being, and worship her, following her orders religiously. She occasionally leaves the temple to help Lexus in his attempts to purge Pandarat, and has helped to train the new Anna Sila. 'Stats' *'LANGUAGES:' Sharya 7, Ardanian 7, Parzifan 10, Laradorn 7, Atlantean 10 *'PP': 186 *'HITS': 175 *'AT:' 12 *'DB': 25 *'SPECIAL:' Sharya: Can fly. All strikes are Holy. Can Manipulate the spells on Varda’s List at will, no PPs needed. '' * Disarm Skill- As the Background Option.Once a day Sindara can create an intense light around herself (20’ radius). All in the area must make an RR or take a C Radiation critical and an A Shock.'' *'' High Priestess of the Starlords.'' 'Primary Skills' 'Primary Spell-Lists' 'Items of Note' Sharya Blade-''' +25 holy longsword. x3 damage. Does slaying criticals on any follower of Balzot. +5 Spell Adder, x2 PP. Does Additional Electrical Criticals. Artifact. 'Bow of Light-' Arrow of light is created when string is drawn- endless supply. Each Arrow is slaying and holy, and does additional Electrical and Impact criticals of –2 severity. Bow is +25. Artifact. 'Staff of the High Priestess-' +5 Spell Adder, x2 pp multiplier. +50 to spell-casting for all Light spells. '''Holy Regalia In times of strife, Sindara has access to all the Holy Regalia of the Starlords: 'Daerist-' Holy Longsword. +50, x3 damage. Does slaying criticals on any follower of Balzot. Can immolate at will, doing additional Radiation critical. Glows in the presence of evil. Can fire lightening bolts 10x day, at +50. Artifact. 'Sinaram-' Holy Shield. +50 DB. Any spell directed at wielder must make an RR or be reflected back at caster. +50 RR to all elemental attacks. Artifact. 'Kalang-' Holy Gauntlets. Adds +50 to MA attacks. Wearer can never fumble. Can immolate, causing heat criticals on any target of a grapple/MA/Brawling attack. Each is a +2 Spell Adder. Adds +15 to wearer’s strength bonus, and +20 to OB. Artifact. 'Vanatul- '''Holy Cuirass. Made of a mithril/ gold alloy, it acts as AT20, but encumbers as 10. +50 to DB. Armour adds +80 to an Essence RR rolls. Can cast spells form Holy Shields spell-ist at will. Artifact. '''Elduin-' Holy Mantle. Adds +60 to Stalk/ Hide, and +50 to RRs against all elemental attacks. When worn, +40 to PR bonus. Wearer can cast spells from Long Door at will. Artifact. '''Giladol- '''Holy Helm. Adds +50 to Perception. X7 PP Multiplier. +50 to Missile Obs. Wearer has +50 RR to all Mentalism attacks. Artifact. Category:Clerics Category:Religion Category:Leaders Category:Ardadain Category:Sharya Category:Lexus Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Eleniel Category:Astrologers